


Experimental Game

by inkin_brushes



Series: girls!AU (EXO) [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Gender or Sex Swap, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: "Yixing’s been really stressed out recently, I was going to, you know. Help her relax. I figure the two of us can do that better than just one of us. So what do you think?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is. yeah. yeaaaaaaaaaaah. this is something that happens quite often (pre-spin the bottle) between these three so. IS EMBARRASSING. THE THING. IS EMBARRASSING. I'M SORRY. GOODBYE DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME

It was unusual that soccer practice finished before cheerleading, but the cheerleaders had regionals coming up soon and according to Yixing, their coach was determined to place this year. Judging from what Minseok had seen, that didn’t seem very likely, and all it was really doing was taking yet more time out of Yixing’s schedule, leaving her more stressed out than she normally was, although she seemed like she was trying to avoid complaining about it.

Lu Han wriggled into her panties, pale pink and barely covering anything, and then leaned against Minseok’s side to peer at the text message she was sending Yixing. Her breasts pressed against Minseok’s bare arm. “You two are hanging out tonight?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” Minseok mumbled, typing quickly, telling Yixing to just come over to her place when she was done. “My parents are visiting my grandma, so they’re not going to be back until tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Lu Han said. She pulled away to hook her bra over her shoulders. Minseok glanced at her out of the corner of her eyes, at her flat stomach, the tiny circle of her waist.

“Do you want to join us?” she asked, making a decision on the spot. Lu Han turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised. Minseok raised one back, grinning at her. “Yixing’s been really stressed out recently, I was going to, you know. Help her relax. I figure the two of us can do that better than just one of us. So what do you think?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” Lu Han said. 

An hour and a half later, when Yixing let herself into Minseok’s house, toeing her shoes off in the entrance way, she blinked when Lu Han bounced up off the couch where she’d been watching youtube videos on Minseok’s laptop (which Lu Han had hijacked). “You’re back!” Lu Han trilled, grabbing Yixing’s arm and dragging her into the room. “Finally!”

“Lu Han?” Yixing looked between her and Minseok, a little crease of confusion in her brow. 

“Minseok invited me,” Lu Han said. She stopped, biting her bottom lip. “I mean. Well, I can leave if you want, I just—”

“Oh!” Yixing started, shaking her head quickly. She leaned in and kissed Lu Han softly on the cheek. “No, I was just — I wasn’t expecting you!”

Lu Han smiled, her eyes hooding a little, and she leaned in, her fingers under Yixing’s chin, and kissed her properly. Their mouths slid together easily, Yixing reacting as though she’d been expecting _that_ at least. Yixing let her backpack slip down onto the floor with a thud. She pulled Lu Han close to her, hands on Lu Han’s hips. 

“You’re so sweet,” Lu Han said, after she’d pulled away, Yixing’s eyes staying closed for a few seconds afterwards. 

“We got pizza,” Minseok said, scooping Yixing’s backpack up onto the sofa. “The leftovers are in the fridge, you can heat some up if you want it.”

“No, coach got some delivered for us since practise went so late.” Yixing gave her a soft smile, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry it went on for so long, I know you wanted to hang out.”

“It’s okay.” Lu Han shifted so that Minseok could kiss Yixing too, gently. “We can still hang out.”

“Not _here_ though,” Lu Han said. “I don’t want to come over here and know that like, Kris is sitting on the couch that we fucked on, it’s bad enough when it happens at Jongin’s place.”

“You’ve fucked on Jongin’s couch?” Yixing asked, scrunching her face up. “I’ve _sat_ on that.”

Lu Han waved that away. “Come on,” she said, taking Yixing’s hand. She tugged her out of the door towards the stairs, then stopped, came back, and took Minseok by the other hand. Yixing giggled. 

In the bedroom, Lu Han didn’t pause, dropping their hands in favour of undoing the buttons on her shirt, shimmying out of it easily. It was followed quickly by her skirt and bra, her clothing pooling around her feet on the floor. There was always something so refreshing yet amusing about how comfortable Lu Han was with her own nakedness. 

She turned and pulled Yixing into a kiss, harder this time, pressing their mouths together insistently. Minseok watched, undressing to her underwear, heat pooling between her legs at the sight of them. She waited until Yixing moaned before she stepped up behind her and slid her hands around her to begin undoing the bottom buttons of her shirt.

Yixing broke the kiss. “M— Minseok?” she asked, looking over her shoulder in confusion. Then she turned back, a little startled, when Lu Han began on the buttons at the top of her shirt. “What—?”

“Shush,” Minseok said, kissing just below her ear, careful to avoid the back of her neck. Yixing fell silent, fell mostly still, only shifting to let them undress her easier. As Lu Han pulled her bra away, Minseok’s hands slid down Yixing’s stomach and dipped between her legs, fingers rubbing slowly. 

“Ah!” Yixing pushed her hips down against the fingers, bumping her hips against Lu Han’s. “I don’t — why are you—”

“I want to lick her out,” Minseok said decisively. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lu Han said, giving her a mock salute. Yixing looked like she didn’t quite know what was going on. She stumbled as Lu Han pulled her down onto the bed, kissing her once sharply, before she pushed Yixing back into the bed hard, climbed on top, and straddled her waist. She gathered Yixing’s wrists and moved them up to above her head, holding them against the pillow firmly. With Lu Han’s weight on her lower stomach, her chest arched slightly and her breasts were pushed up into the air. She licked at one quickly, and Yixing squeaked. 

“It’s just not fair,” Lu Han complained, her lips just brushing Yixing’s skin. “How does one person get so much boob.”

“It’s pretty great,” Minseok said. She climbed onto the bed too and kneeled between Yixing’s legs. She hooked her fingers into the sides of Yixing’s underwear and began to tug them over her hips, slowly, teasing. Yixing tried to squirm. “Hold her still, would you?” 

Lu Han pushed down more firmly on Yixing’s stomach. Her mouth went around the nipple she had licked, sucking gently. “Ah!” Yixing cried out, and Minseok took advantage of her distraction to pull her underwear off, tossing them carelessly behind her. “Ah, Minseok—” Yixing said breathlessly. 

“Open your legs,” Minseok said huskily. Yixing did so, let her legs fall open, but she was embarrassed, Minseok knew that, knew she would be, and so she reached out and pulled Yixing’s legs apart further. Yixing fought to close them and Minseok held them firmly. “Are you embarrassed? Is she blushing?”

“Oh yes,” Lu Han said. She lay herself against Yixing, their breasts pressed together, her mouth against Yixing’s cheek. One of her hands left Yixing’s wrists to play gently in her hair. “She’s blushing all over. I don’t know why she’s embarrassed, it’s not like you haven’t seen it before.”

“T-that’s not it,” Yixing stuttered, sounding affronted. “I just — I didn’t expect both of you to — gang up on me like this.”

“It’s because we love you so much,” Lu Han said playfully. Her free hand pinched Yixing’s nipple. “Right, Minseok?”

“I just want to hear her scream,” Minseok said. 

Lu Han kissed Yixing then, fitting their mouths together, lips sliding against each other. She pulled away to press a second, chaste kiss against Yixing’s mouth before she suddenly sucked Yixing’s bottom lip into her mouth, nibbling on it gently. Yixing’s moaned and her mouth dropped open, so when Lu Han fit their mouths together again, Minseok watched her tongue disappear into Yixing’s mouth.

Yixing was wetter between the legs that Minseok had expected, which, Minseok thought, probably explained the true reason why she’d been so embarrassed. Minseok leaned her head down and licked at her clit, holding her legs wide apart. Yixing whined into Lu Han’s mouth but Lu Han didn’t release her, her hands coming to cup Yixing’s cheeks and hold her head still. She licked into Yixing’s mouth insistently. 

Minseok’s licks against Yixing’s clit were much slower, teasing. She dipped lower with the tip of her tongue and heard Yixing make a muffled surprised noise, but Minseok licked back up again. Yixing’s hips twitched a little like she wanted to squirm away but she couldn’t with Lu Han on top of her and Minseok holding her thighs down. 

Minseok shifted, moving so that she could press one finger slowly into Yixing. There was another muffled noise. “I think she likes whatever you just did,” Lu Han said breathlessly. 

“I only used one finger,” Minseok said, almost self-critical. “Should I use another one?”

“Oh, please do,” Lu Han said, “one’s barely anything.”

Minseok did so, sliding a second finger against the wetness of Yixing’s cunt and then into her. Yixing tried to shut her legs but Minseok shoved her away with her free hand, dropping her head again to lick her clit, worrying it with her tongue as she slid her fingers in and out of her. Any noise she made was once again muffled against Lu Han’s mouth. 

Minseok didn’t go too fast; she wanted to tease, wanted Yixing to really feel it. She moved her fingers slowly, feeling Yixing try to clench around them, but her legs were spread too wide. Minseok sealed her mouth around her clit and sucked. 

Yixing gave a broken sob. “What are you doing to this poor girl,” Lu Han said, laughter in her voice, twisting her head to look at Minseok.

Minseok ignored the question. “Suck on her tits,” she said, “you know how much she likes that.”

“Minseok,” Yixing whined. Minseok peered around Lu Han’s body and watched as Lu Han sucked at Yixing’s nipple, her fingers pinching the other one. Yixing’s hands were clenched in the pillow above her head, her chest arching and twisting to meet Lu Han’s mouth and fingers. Her mouth had fallen open in pleasure, hair fanned across the pillow she was clutching. 

“She’s so wet, Lu Han,” Minseok said. She moved her two fingers faster, scissoring them deep inside Yixing. “She was wet even before I touched her. Maybe she won’t last very long.”

“Oh, that would be a shame,” Lu Han said. “I like her like this.”

“Well then,” Minseok murmured, “we’ll just have to get her like this again.” She quickly pushed a third finger into Yixing, fucked them into her quickly three or four times and then hooked them all at once. Yixing cried out, a strangled call of Minseok’s name. 

Now that Lu Han’s mouth was no longer against hers, Yixing was free to beg, as Minseok flicked her tongue lightly against her clit over and and over, fucking her fingers into her much faster than before. Soon all Yixing could say was _please_ , sobbing the word out. Her legs were trying to close harder now, trying to clamp down around the hand between them, torturing her. 

With her hips held down by Lu Han’s body, there was no way for Yixing to fuck down against Minseok’s hand like she would do normally. Minseok licked firmly, her fingers moving quickly enough that she knew it would just be a matter of time until she came. She clenched around Minseok’s fingers as best as she could but it wasn’t enough, she was forced to wait until Minseok let her have it. 

“Ah, please,” Yixing moaned, “please, Minseok, I’m — _ah_ —” She pulsed around Minseok’s fingers, her hips jerking, but it wasn’t it, not yet. “Please, I need more, just give me more—”

Minseok sucked at her clit again, softly, gently. Yixing cried out and a second later she came, pulsing fast around Minseok’s fingers. Minseok lifted her head but kept her fingers moving, dragging Yixing’s orgasm out for as long as possible. “ _Ah_ ,” Yixing whined, a long drawn out sound, as Lu Han’s mouth against her nipples and Minseok’s fingers fucking her kept her coming until she eventually went slack against the mattress. 

When Minseok pulled her fingers out, Yixing tried to close her legs, turning her hips almost shyly. Minseok tapped the inside of her thigh, rubbing her fingertips in circles gently against Yixing’s clit. Yixing’s moan was almost complete despair. “Not yet,” Minseok said. 

She moved up Yixing’s body, nudging Lu Han away so that she could kiss Yixing. It was lazy, familiar, their mouths moving together without haste or desperation. Minseok slid her fingers from Yixing’s clit down to slip back into her, all three fingers going easily. Yixing choked, breaking the kiss. 

Minseok lay her head on Yixing’s upper arm, and Lu Han did the same on the other side. Lu Han kissed Yixing’s cheek, over and over, until Yixing turned her head and kissed her properly. Minseok watching them fondly, watched the way Lu Han sucked Yixing’s bottom lip between her teeth slowly. 

Minseok focused on fucking her fingers in and out of Yixing. She’d brought her knees up, bent so that her feet were planted on the bed, her hips thrust up to give Minseok more space. Minseok pressed the heel of her hand to Yixing’s clit, hard and firm, and Yixing’s hips snapped up. She gave a low moan.

Then Minseok felt Lu Han’s fingers brush against her own, and she slid one finger into Yixing to join Minseok’s three. 

Yixing cried out, the noise muffled into Lu Han’s mouth, and thrashed to the side. Her legs fell to the bed and then clamped shut around the hands between them. “I don’t — too much — I want—” Yixing panted.

“Soon,” Minseok promised. “But not yet, not yet.” 

“I want her mouth on me,” Lu Han said in a low voice. “I want her tongue inside of me.”

“Hmmm,” Minseok said. She licked a stripe up Yixing’s neck, her fingers moving so fast that she knew that Yixing would come again soon, that it could only be minutes. She was sobbing again, actual tears in her eyes, caught on her eyelids. 

Suddenly, Minseok stopped. She slid her fingers out, and pulled Lu Han’s hand away too. Yixing slumped to the bed, her hips jerking erratically. She mumbled something too quiet to hear and then groaned when Minseok lifted her, pulling her into a sitting position. 

“Hands and knees,” Minseok whispered into her ear, lips just brushing the shell. “You’re going to feel good, Yixing, so good, but first you have to work for it. I know you can do it. You’re so good at it. I want to hear you both _scream_.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” said Lu Han. She scooted back on the bed, pulling her underwear off frantically as she went. Yixing twisted her head to kiss Minseok, close mouthed, almost chaste. Her cheeks were slightly wet. Then she fell to her hands and knees, moving between Lu Han’s thighs.

After a moment of hesitation — she didn’t want to be _too_ rough, she didn’t want to hurt Yixing, but oh it felt so good watching her squirm — Minseok reached out and pressed down on Yixing’s upper back between her shoulder blades, firmly enough that Yixing fell forward with a cry of surprise. Her chest hit the mattress. Within seconds Lu Han had her hands tangled in Yixing’s hair and was dragging her face between her legs, pressing into her mouth. Yixing’s hands scrambled, one of them clutching at Lu Han’s thigh, the other gripping Lu Han’s hip. 

Minseok kept her hand on Yixing’s upper back just long enough for her to get the message: don’t move. Then she let go. Yixing didn’t move. But then maybe she couldn’t. Lu Han was holding her firm with one hand, not letting her move her head away as Yixing fucked her tongue into Lu Han’s cunt. Lu Han’s other hand was against her left breast, rubbing her nipple with her fingers. 

Minseok gently spread Yixing’s knees, holding her hips with one hand so that her ass was in the air. She heard Yixing whimper at being so exposed, and Lu Han gasped. Minseok carefully slid the three fingers from before into Yixing, fucked them quickly for a short burst, and then pulled them completely out. Yixing’s hips stuttered, her cunt pulsing, but she didn’t come. 

By now Lu Han had both her hands back in Yixing’s hair and had slumped down further to give Yixing more space. Minseok saw Yixing suck at Lu Han’s clit quickly and then move down to drive her tongue into her, hard and firm, and Lu Han cried out. 

Minseok pushed her fingers inside Yixing again without any warning and Yixing gave a slight scream, head snapping back as she clenched desperately around the fingers. Lu Han forced her head back down, holding her firm again. “Please,” she gasped, voice tight, “I’m so close, make her come too, I want her to come with her tongue inside of me—”

Minseok could do that, wanted to do that. She twisted the fingers inside of Yixing as she pulled out, so that when she fucked them back in, the heel of her hand pressed against Yixing’s clit once more. When she hooked her fingers Yixing came, whatever noise she made muffled against Lu Han’s cunt. Lu Han writhed. Minseok continued moving her fingers lazily inside of Yixing, enjoying the way she clenched and pulsed around them. 

Lu Han had her knees bent now, her hips pushed up, her legs trembling. “Yes,” she gasped out, “yes, yes—” She looked up and her eyes, half-glazed, half-hooded, met Minseok’s eyes, and she came, hips jerking as Yixing licked into her. 

When Lu Han pulled her fingers from Yixing’s hair, Yixing wriggled away, so that Minseok’s fingers slid out of her. She turned and flopped backwards, shivering slightly. She looked a mess, her hair everywhere, a thin layer of sweat over her body. She gave Minseok a sleepy smile and Minseok hooked her hands around Yixing’s knees and pulled her closer so that she could kiss her. 

The kiss was hard, Minseok pressing her tongue into Yixing’s mouth, tasting Lu Han on her tongue. Yixing moaned but lay pliant on the bed, letting Minseok control the kiss, flicking her tongue lightly against Minseok’s as her only response. Minseok kissed her until her head was spinning, until she was breathless. She was aching, and she knew her underwear was probably ruined, but she could wait. She would take care of herself later.

She pulled out of the kiss and sat up, pushing her hair away from her face. She was surprised to see Lu Han there in front of her; she’d seemed tired, Minseok hadn’t expected her to want to move. “Oh no,” Lu Han said, her eyes fixed downwards. “This won’t do at all.”

Minseok glanced down, confused, and then yelped in surprise, as Lu Han’s hands pushed her back on the bed and she clambered over Yixing, her hands tugging Minseok’s underwear off quickly. “Wha—” Minseok said, startled, before she broke off with a moan as Lu Han rubbed firmly at her clit, small, regular circles. 

“You’ve had your underwear on this entire time,” Lu Han chided. She slid a finger into Minseok, then a second in quick succession. Minseok was surprised by the broken sob that drew from her. She clenched down tight around the fingers. “Ah, not yet, Minseok,” Lu Han purred, lowering her head to nuzzle at Minseok’s cheeks. “You’ve been so kind to us, you should get a fitting reward.”

She sat up, hooking her fingers repeatedly inside of Minseok. “Don’t you want to help?” Lu Han asked, glancing over her shoulder at Yixing. “She’s your girlfriend, you know, it’s not fair to leave her all hot and wet like this.”

Yixing’s answer was a heartfelt moan. “I don’t — ah, Lu Han, stop — I don’t think she can move,” Minseok gasped out, her hips jerking into the air as Lu Han slid her fingers out and continued rubbing at her clit.

“Oh?” That just made Lu Han smile. She leaned down, mouthing at Minseok’s ear. “Then maybe you should move for her.” Minseok couldn’t work out what she meant by that, shaking her head in confusion and despair. Lu Han pulled her hands away, drawing another broken sob from Minseok. “Ride her face,” Lu Han said. There was a tone of delight in her voice that would have been frightening if they didn’t know Lu Han so well. 

“ _Oh_ ,” said Minseok. She sat upright, her cunt twitching. Yixing didn’t move, didn’t say anything, as Minseok crawled over her, her legs on either side of Yixing’s head, facing Yixing’s body. But when Minseok sank down, slowly, Yixing stretched her head up and licked at her. 

“Fuck,” Minseok said, and the strength went out of her legs for a minute so that she sank down suddenly, Yixing’s mouth sealed around her. Yixing’s licks were lazy, slow; she was tired out, and when her hands came up to clamp around Minseok’s thighs, she was trembling. She kept licking, her tongue darting inside of Minseok rhythmically. But it was slow, too slow. 

Lu Han moved behind them, her hands coming around to cup Minseok’s breasts, her thumbs rubbing circles against her nipples. Minseok’s hips jerked without control, she couldn’t control this, and she arched her body, trying to fuck down against the mouth that tortured her and press up against the hands that made her writhe. 

“Too — slow,” Minseok panted, as Yixing lapped against her slower than ever. “I’m not — I can’t—”

“Oh, you will, eventually,” Lu Han chuckled, her mouth against Minseok’s ear. “Don’t you want the big build up? You were so mean to poor Yixing, teasing her.”

“She — likes it — I — don’t—”

“Yixing, do you like it when Minseok teases you?” Lu Han asked. Yixing’s answer was to suddenly drive her tongue up into Minseok further than before, her chin pushed up to give herself more leverage. Minseok fairly screamed, arching harder than before, fingers clenching in the bed sheets. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Lu Han said. 

One of her hands dropped down Minseok’s body, fingers trailing lightly, until it moved between her legs and she rubbed over Minseok’s clit hard with three fingers. “Oh,” Minseok gasped, her eyes wide open, “Lu Han, yes, please — more—” Lu Han rubbed harder, faster, and Minseok could feel it building, felt the sudden tension in her body. She threw her head back against Lu Han’s shoulder, one of her hands clutching Lu Han’s wrist desperately. It still seemed to be taking too long, it was too much, she needed—

Yixing fucked her tongue inside of her hard again and Minseok came with a scream, hips lightly thrusting as Lu Han continued rubbing at her and Yixing licked her through it; between the two of them it went on until Minseok thought it would never end. When it did she slumped to the side away from Yixing’s face, laying the opposite way to how Yixing lay. 

Lu Han leaned forward and licked at Yixing’s mouth and chin. Yixing shoved her away and turned her face to wipe herself off with the bedsheet. She tried to sit up and barely managed it. “I want — underwear—” she said, mostly incoherent.

It was okay, Minseok knew what she meant already; Yixing couldn’t sleep naked. She forced herself up and off the bed to her chest of drawers, where she rummaged around for some clean underwear. She pulled it on, not caring much about the mess between her legs, and a t-shirt. Then she traipsed to the bathroom where she wet a small towel and brought it back to her bedroom.

Lu Han had curled up next to Yixing and was saying something that had Yixing giggling weakly. Minseok kneeled beside Yixing and slid the cloth between her legs, wiping her off gently. Yixing shivered. “It’s cold,” she mumbled.

“Sorry,” Minseok said, kissing her quickly. Lu Han began grumbling about where her damp cloth was so Minseok threw it at her face. Lu Han yelped. Minseok ignored her and began pulling one of her t-shirts over Yixing’s head, helping her with the sleeves when they got tangled, and then helped her wriggle into a pair of men’s boxer shorts that Minseok kept lying around for just this kind of thing. 

Lu Han pulled on her underwear and the camisole she’d been wearing under her shirt. “Do you mind if—”

“Get into bed,” Minseok said, tugging firmly on her hand. Lu Han laughed and flopped back down, pressed to Yixing’s side. Minseok switched off the light, yawning widely. By the time she got back into bed, her arm going around Yixing’s waist, Yixing was already asleep.

“Yixing’s so cute,” Lu Han said, almost wistfully. 

“She is,” Minseok agreed. “But you’re cute too, and you know it. Now go to sleep.”

Lu Han giggled. “I love you too, Minseok.”


End file.
